Astrology
General Background The Garou calendar is based on the phases of the moon. A lunar Month starts at the full moon and goes until the next full moon, thus a lunar Month is 29 or 30 days. There are 12 Lunar Months in a Garou year, totaling 255 days, every year, and with no such thing as a leap year. Each month is governed by a Celestial Incarna, and each patronizes one of the thirteen Garou tribes. Lunar months also have certain correspondences to qualities, virtues, elements, colors and so forth associated with them including tarot cards and zodiac signs. The Uktena tribe, especially Path Dancers, and some theurges of all the tribes use Garou Astrology as a shamanic or oracular tool. Not all of the original tribes still exist and only half of the existing tribes are found in Australia. In a Bandaiyan campaign, the Aetherial Realm is virtually the only part of the Deep Umbra that can still be reached and only with great difficulty. Aetherial spirits can be summoned by experienced theurges, however, who will teach gifts and lore with the proper chiminage. Planetary gifts cannot be taken by starting level cliaths but can be learned within a campaign or taken as part of advanced character creation. Auspicious Births Several Incarna favored are also connected to particular auspices. For a Garou to be born in a lunar month that corresponds to his or her tribe and/or auspice is considered good luck- especially when it is both. Garou born during a month are believed to have personalities traits in common, as with human astrology. Just as the phase of auspice decides a Garou's caste and role, the month of birth can influence his or her personality. There are both auspicious and inauspicious traits based on when a Garou is born- these can be turned into story flavor with a game mechanic through planetary merits & flaws. The Aetherial Incarna The months are named after their Incarna patron, though different tribes sometimes use different names (e.g., Black Furies might use the Greek names, whereas Fianna might use the Celtic names, the Uktena names more native to Austraila's aboriginal culture and Silent Striders names from Egypt and other Middle Eastern cultures. Most Garou theurges and galliards learn a specific set of names found early in the Silver Record- these are easily recognized regardless of tribe. Nerigal, The Ice Warrior (Incarna of Mars) The First Lunar Month Tribe: Get of Fennris Auspice: Ahroun Aetherial Realm: Mars Element: Fire Color: Reddish-Orange Other Names: Ares (Black Furies), Ninurta (Children of Gaia), Morrigan (Fianna), Mars (Glass Walkers), Akhnet (Silent Striders), Tobadzistsini (Uktena) Quality: Ferocity Tarot Card: Chariot Vices: Wrath, Battle Lust Virtues: Courage, Martial Prowess Zodiac Correspondence: Ares Nerigal is The Blooded One, a true warrior. One would expect no less of the Incarna of Mars. He favors Ahroun but all auspices born under Nerigal's moon tend to be the aggressive type. Philodox tend to back up their judgments with powerful words and strong arguments, Galliards lean towards inspiring their pack mates in battle with war tales, Theurges use the Gifts to increases the odds of victory in combat anyway they can, and Ragabash tend towards more violent pranks and belligerent attitudes. In Bandayain where there are no Fenrir, Nerigal favors the Dies Ultimae camp and also has followers among the Gunslingers and Fenians. Packs from these camps who seek him as a pack totem have to prove themselves as warriors and will be sufficiently tested. Eshtarra, the Songteller (Incarna of Earth) The Second Lunar Month Tribe: Fianna Auspice: Galliard Aetherial Realm: Earth Element: Earth Colors: Blue, green and white Other Names: Rhea (Black Furies), Ishtar (Children of Gaia), Anu/Danu (Fianna), Terra (Glass Walkers),Isis (Silent Striders), Eseasar (Uktena) Quality: Fruitfulness Tarot Card: Empress Vices: Excess Virtues: Fertility Zodiac Correspondence: Taurus Eshtarra is one of the Incarna aspects of the great Celestine known as Gaia. Eshtarra has a specific affinity with creativity, music, song, history and fertility. If Nerigal gives the weapons to fight with then Eshtarra gives a reason to fight for. She might be the source of epiphlings and have ties to the Dreaming. Her colors stand for the blue of the oceans, the green of the forests and grasslands, and the white of the clouds. She favors Galliards, and those born during her month tend to prefer songs of nature. Eshtarra's ahroun, while still fierce warriors, fight their best for defense, when protecting someone or something. Her philodox often use stories to illustrate their points, while her theurges are deeply connected to the power of the earth, seeing themselves as vessels of Gaia’s power. Eshtarra's ragabash have an “earthy” humor that most consider crude and a voracious appetite for both sex and mischief. The Fianna are her preferred tribe for their passion and love of song, history and ties to the Fae. Eshtarra does not easily lend herself as a totem to anyone in Bandaiyan but might be convinced by a pack of Tuatha de Fionn, Moon-Children or Frankenweilers capable of wooing her through a performance of the lifetime. not wanting to give any Garou swelled heads (“Look, Gaia favors us best!”). Mitanu, the Clever Rogue (Incarna of Mercury) Third Lunar Month Tribe: Bone Gnawers Auspice: Ragabash Aetherial Realm: Mercury Element: Air Colors: Pale brown and gray Other Names: Hermes (Black Furies), Ogma (Fianna), Mercury (Glass Walkers), Min (Silent Striders), Eshu (Uktena) Quality: Quickness Tarot Card: Magician Vices: Avarice, Over-Confidence Virtues: Agility, Mental Acuity Zodiac Correspondence: Gemini Mitanu, trickster of the planetary Incarna, favors ragabash, and those New Moons born in his month show sharp wits and flexibility of action. Mitanu ahroun have lightning reflexes and the ability to think fast on their feet in combat. Philodox have silver tongues and talk their way out of almost any bad situation. His galliards specialize in humorous songs and stories, while Mitanu theurges use their Gifts in unexpected ways, finding unique uses for such magics. The Bone Gnawers are Mitanu’s favorite tribe among the Garou as he likes their ability to survive and adapt and keep laughing no matter how much shit life throws at them but far and beyond the Garou, he favors the Corax and is more likely to help them in any conflict involving both races. Mitanu is less masculine and more transexual or hermaphrodic in nature than many Planetary totems. "Twospirits" of any tribe and metis are also likely beneficiaries of Mitanu's favor, especially those born under his moon. Many Scout packs take Mitanu as a totem. Sokhta, the Lambent Lady (Incarna of the Moon) Fourth Lunar Month Tribe: Stargazers Auspice: Theurge Aetherial Realm: Moon Element: Spirit Colors: Silver, gray and white Other Names: Artemis (Black Furies), Caelestis (Children of Gaia),Diana (Glass Walkers), Myesyats (Shadow Lords), Ashtoreth (Silent Striders), Sokhta (Stargazers), Bomo Rambi (Uktena),Seline (Bastet) Quality: Mystery Tarot Card: High Priestess Vices: Envy, madness Virtues: Depth, quiet Zodiac Correspondence: Cancer What was said about Eshtarra and Gaia goes for Sokhta and Luna: the Incarna is a “face” of the Celestine. Sokhta, also called Phoebe (but always Sokhta by the Stargazers) is all about reflection and mystery and quiet meditation. Her colors represent calm and tranquility. As the patron of mystery and magic, she loves Theurges, and those born under her sign have an intense attunement to their Gifts, using them instinctively on an almost unconscious level. Sokhta Ahroun have a strange calmness in battle, while Sokhta Ragabash have a subtle humor and are experts at evading punishment if their pranks get them in trouble. Her Galliards can evoke greater emotion through delicate and sensitive techniques, and her Philodox are able to touch on the unconscious motivations of those the speak to. Stargazers are Sokhta’s tribe, their focus on meditation and calm action appealing greatly to her. Sokhta loans her power to packs as a Totem of Respect. (Background Cost: 7; Enigmas 3, Primal-Urge 2. Any pack member can use the Gift: Open Moonbridge; Must always defend Moon Bridges and Moon Paths from the Wyrm.) Katanka-Sonnak, The Wind Rider (Incarna of the Sun) Fifth Lunar Month Tribe: Wendigo Auspice: Ahroun Aetherial Realm: Sun Element: Fire Colors: Yellow Other Names: Helios (Black Furies), Merodach (Children of Gaia), Lugh (Fianna), Sol (Glass Walkers),Ra (Silent Striders), Pautiwa (Uktena), Hyperion (other). Note that at one time the Old world Garou tribes referred to him primarily as Hyperion and Helios, but Katanka-Sonnak has become more common a name for him in more recent years. Quality: Warmth Tarot Card: Strength Vices: Gluttony Virtues: Energy, vigor Zodiac Correspondence: Leo As with Gaia/Eshtarra and Luna/Sokhta, so goes Helios/Katanka-Sonnak. Also called Hyperion, he is known as the Wind Rider because of his association with solar winds, he is the energy of renewal and rebirth. Ahroun get Katanka-Sonnak’s favor, and those born under his sign are known for their boundless energy in combat and dramatic manner. His Ragabash have a directness to them that’s unusual for their Auspice. Philodox use fiery speeches and make judgments with solid conviction, while Galliards tell their stories and sing their songs with intense passion and drama. Katanka-Sonnak Theurges prefer vibrant spirits of fire and wind and other intense qualities. It may seem odd that the Incarna of the Sun favors the icy Wendigo, but he sees past the coldness of their homelands and their cannibal totem to the fiery rage in the hearts. Their brashness and angry energy makes them akin to him. Hyperion only rarely becomes a Totem of a pack, and only if he is very impressed with the pack’s mettle and foresight. Mokole and Corax will respect Katanka-Sonnak’s children. (Background Cost: 10; Each pack member receives the Gift: Kiss of Helios. The pack may call upon 5 Willpower points per story; Must protect other shapeshifters, especially Corax and Mokole). Hakahe, the Ebon Whisperer, Incarna of Vulcan Sixth Lunar Month Tribe: Uktena Auspice: Theurge Aetherial Realm: Vulcan Element: Fire Colors: Black and red Other Names: Hephaestus (Black Furies), Goibniu (Fianna), Urd (Get of Fenris), Vulcan (Glass Walkers), Kupala (Shadow Lords), Khnemu (Silent Striders), Volundr, Tehuti Quality: Sorcery Tarot Card: The Hermit Vices: Despair Virtues: Creation, destruction Zodiac Correspondence: Virgo Now, before you start making Spock jokes, Vulcan is the “hidden planet”, laying on Mercury’s orbital path on the exact opposite side. Only a very few humans suspect it exists, but none have proved it. Hakahe, lover of magic and lost lore, favors Theurge, and those born during his month usually devote themselves to discovering forbidden lore. Hakahe Ahroun use their Gifts to enhance their combat abilities, while Hakahe Philodox are secretive and rarely explain their judgments. His Ragabash plan elaborate and anonymous pranks and his Galliards collect riddle songs and obscure stories. Obviously, Hakahe’s favorite tribe are the Uktena. With their love of magic and mystery, they are Garou after his own heart. Hakahe as a Totem is a rare occurrence, rarer if there’s no Uktena in the potential pack. (Background Cost: 7; +3 Crafts and Repair rolls, and teaches the Gift: Reshape Object. All Occult rolls are at -2 difficulty; Must work to build things of importance in human communities, and teach humans to build rather than destroy) Tambiyah, The Veiled Mother (Incarna of Venus) Seventh Lunar Month Tribe: Black Furies Auspice: Galliard Aetherial Realm: Venus Element: Fire Colors: Gold Other Names: Aphrodite (Black Furies), Astarte (Children of Gaia), Brigit (Fianna), Freya (Get of Fenris), Venus (Glass Walkers), Edji (Shadow Lords), Hathor (Silent Striders), Iarila (Silver Fangs), Kokopeli (Uktena), Sabaal Quality: Wisdom Tarot Card: Justice Vices: Lust Virtues: Protection, purity, sensuality Zodiac Correspondence: Libra Tambiyah shows the importance of balance, and the purity that result when one attains such balance. Her color is gold, a color of warmth and wealth. Galliards get her favor, and those under her sign stress the importance of the lessons their songs and stories teach. Tambiyah’s Ahroun fight with the strength of a mother protecting it’s young, while her Philodox temper justice with mercy when it is possible. Her Theurges use their powers for healing and protection while her Ragabash use their pranks to teach and warn about potential dangers. Tambiyah favors the Black Furies, liking their devotion to justice and restoring balance to the world. The Furies have a balance of strength and sensuality, and a dedication to women’s issues, all of which win the Veiled Mother’s approval. Tambiyah usually only gives her strength as a Totem to packs that are all-female, but mixed gender packs that impress her enough can win her power. Black Furies will always respect her Children. (Background Cost: 8; Each Child gains +1 Appearance. The pack gains +3 on Empathy and Medicine die pools. All non-Metis packmembers gain great fertility. Their chance of producing Garou children increases to 1-in-5; Her Children must work towards the welfare of children in some manner) Meros, the Wandering Mystic (Incarna of Pluto) Eighth Lunar Month Tribe: Silent Striders Auspice: Philodox Aetherial Realm: Pluto Element: Earth Colors: Light gray, rusty orange Other Names: Hades (Black Furies), Daena (Children of Gaia), Cernunnos (Fianna), Hel (Get of Fenris), Pluto (Glass Walkers), Pikuolis (Shadow Lords), Yama (Hakken Shadow Lords), Anubis (Silent Striders), Veles (Silver Fangs), Iku (Uktena) Quality: Movement Tarot Card: Judgement Vices: Unreliability Virtues: Adaptability, versatility Zodiac Correspondence: Scorpio As the Incarna of the outermost planet (or “dwarf planet” as it has more recently been dubbed), Meros is a loner among the Incarna, a wanderer moving along far flung paths. He is a searcher of truth and a nomad of the skies. His colors are those of shrouds and rusted objects, and his association with “gods of death” makes him not just a wanderer, but a traveler from one state of being to the next, from life to death. The Dark Umbra is not unfamiliar to him. Meros prefers Philodox, they being lawgivers who must adapt to different circumstances. Philodox born under his sign have a flair for versatile judgments under unusual situations. His Ahroun are unafraid of death and can adapt their skills to suit their opponents, while his Theurges are always exploring the limits of their powers. Meros Ragabash rarely repeat their tricks and Meros Galliards love tales and songs of death and transformation. The Silent Striders, with their nomadic ways and connection to the Shadowlands make them Meros’ favorites. The hardest part of gaining Meros as a Totem is simply trying to reach him. If you can catch him, however, he is usually willing to give his patronage if the pack truly understands what’s involved. (Background Cost: 7; -1 difficulty for dealing with Wraiths and the Dark Umbra. The pack will never lose it’s way and will always eventually arrive at whatever destination it wants. The pack gains +3 to Enigmas and Occult rolls, while each packmember gains 2 points of temporary Wisdom; The pack must travel, spending a minimum of four months a year on the road.) Zarok, the Crowned Ruler (Incarna of Jupiter) Ninth Lunar Month Tribe: Silver Fangs Auspice: Philodox Aetherial Realm: Jupiter Element: Air Colors: Red, white, yellow Other Names: Zeus (Black Furies), El (Children of Gaia), Dagda (Fianna), Odin (Get of Fenris), Jupiter (Glass Walkers), Isten (Shadow Lords), Amon (Silent Striders), Perun (Silver Fangs), Ahsonnutli (Uktena), Gitche Manitou (Wendigo), Divaa Quality: Authority Tarot Card: The Emperor Vices: Pride Virtues: Leadership Zodiac Correspondence: Sagittarius King of the planets, Jupiter could be said to “rule” over the Solar System. Its Incarna, Zarok, certainly gives the idea credence. His colors are those of his planet. Zarok represents leadership at its best, not tyranny. Philodox, with their abilities of guidance and leadership, earn his favor, and those under his patronage make their judgments with confidence. Zarok’s Ahroun are battle-leaders and strategists, while his Theurges use their powers to create a sense of unity and purpose. Zarok Galliards tell stories of great heroes and leaders and Zarok Ragabash have a shameless audacity to their pranks. The Silver Fangs, with their natural leadership skills and charisma, gain Zarok’s favor, and always have. A pack must be well-respected to be worthy of Zarok as a Totem, and having a Silver Fang with them is a help. (Background Cost: 9; Each pack member gains a dot of Pure Breed and an extra Willpower point for resisting domination, mind control and intimidation. The pack as a whole gains +4 dice to Leadership and +2 to Intimidation, and may draw on an extra five Willpower points per story; Zarok’s Children must not dishonor themselves. If an action causes the pack to lose Honor renown, he will leave them. Lu-Bat, the Peaceful Counselor (Incarna of Saturn) Tenth Lunar Month Tribe: Children of Gaia Auspice: Ragabash Aetherial Realm: Saturn Element: Earth Colors: Greenish-brown, yellow Other Names: Cronos (Black Furies), Bran (Fianna), Baldur (Get of Fenris), Saturn (Glass Walkers), Ziva (Shadow Lords), Imhotep (Silent Striders), Ptah (Nuwisha) Quality: Acceptance Tarot Card: The World Vices: sloth Virtues: Peace, wisdom Zodiac Correspondence: Capricorn The Incarna of the ringed planet influences self-control and the acceptance of our own limitations. His colors are the earth tones of the material world, and Garou born under his sign aspire to learn their own limits without feeling restricted by them. Some, though, show signs of sloth and preferring “to stay in a rut.” Ragabash is favored by Lu-Bat due to their critical natures, and New Moons born under him use their tricks to ridicule and shame others into the right courses of action. Lu-Bat’s Ahroun are slow to anger, but when they do, they have an uncanny understanding of their foes’ weaknesses, as well as their own. His Philodox make judgments carefully, after long examinations of all the facts and making sure no loopholes were missed. Lu-Bat Galliards stick with traditional, strictly measured poems and song, while Lu-Bat Theurges study their powers’ limits, making sure they don’t overreach themselves. Lu-Bat approves of the Children of Gaia and their roles as advisers and peacemakers. He likes their diligent work towards bringing understanding and acceptance of others’ differences. Lu-Bat might act as a Totem of Wisdom if he is properly approached, though he only rarely accepts any such proposals. He prefers that Garou find their own way, and will only become a Totem if he’s certain the pack won’t rely on him as a crutch. (Background Cost: 10; -2 difficulty to all Enigmas, Empathy and Occult rolls. Each child gains +1 Perception and 2 points of temporary Wisdom; His Children must not act hastily, and must always have a back-up plan for any major undertaking) Ruatma, the Shadowed One (Incarna of Uranus) Eleventh Lunar Month Tribe: Shadow Lords Auspice: Theurge Aetherial Realm: Uranus Element: Water Colors: pale aqua Other Names: Ouranos (Black Furies), Zarathustra (Children of Gaia), Wotan (Fianna), Loki (Get of Fenris), Uranus (Glass Walkers), Nidhogg (Shadow Lords), Nut (Silent Striders), Nanabojo (Wendigo), Siku Quality: Secrecy Tarot Card: Star Vices: Treachery Virtues: diplomacy, discretion, secrecy, strategy Zodiac Correspondence: Aquarius Ruatma is the Incarna of the mysterious world of Uranus (save the childish humor, okay?), and he lords of dreams, secrecy and signs and portents. Ruatma Garou have a keen sense of diplomacy and a knack for understanding hidden meanings. Occasionally, Ruatma’s treacherous influence might well up, causing them to give in to ambition and selfishness. Theurges get Ruatma’s greatest respect, and those Crescent Moons born under him are skilled at interpreting dreams and reading omens and use their Gifts in a direct, yet subtle manner. His Ahrouns are masters of…..let’s call it “dirty fighting”, taking advantage of any enemy weakness. Ruatma-born Philodox have a flair for diplomacy and negotiation, while his Galliards can use their bardic abilities to skillfully manipulate the spectators’ emotions. Ragabash born under his sign know all the best sneaky, underhanded tricks. The Shadow Lords, known for their secretive manipulations and shady deals have long since earned Ruatma’s respect. The Lords’ respect him in turn as the “power behind the throne”, as they see themselves. Ruatma does not lend himself as a Totem to anyone. Why? Only he knows. Shantar, the Loom Maker (Incarna of Neptune) Twelth Lunar Month Tribe: Glass Walkers Auspice: Philodox Aetherial Realm: Neptune Element: Water Colors: Dark blue-gray, white Other Names: Poseidon (Black Furies), Mari (Children of Gaia), Lêr (Fianna), Aegir (Get of Fenris), Neptune (Glass Walkers), Matergabiae (Shadow Lords), Thoth (Silent Striders), Keretkun (Silver Fangs), Idliragijenget (Wendigo) Quality: Mutability Tarot Card: Moon Vices: Heedlessness Virtues: Invention Zodiac Correspondence: Pisces Shantar, the Loom Maker, weaves the pattern of years into her tapestry, governing invention and creation. The patron of the last month of the Garou year, her colors correspond to both her planet and to the ocean, as water is her element. Garou born under her exhibit a capacity for invention and an acceptance of change. Their flaws usually consist of rashness and thoughtless action. Shantar favors the Philodox, who she sees as the true movers of Garou society. Her Ahrouns like trying out new tactics rather that tried-and-true methods. Shantar Ragabash are always coming up with inventive new pranks, while Shantar-born Moon Dancers enjoy complex songs. Her Theurges like finding new ways to use Gifts and like the complicated performances of rituals. The Glass Walkers, the true makers of the Garou, enjoy Shantar’s favor. Shantar is quite an approachable Totem, and packs that go through the trouble of seeking her out usually get her help (provided they have no anti-Weaver prejudices). (Background Cost: 8; +2 to Repair, Crafts and Computer rolls. Glass Walker Gifts cost one experience point less. Each pack member gains +1 die to swimming rolls and to rolls made to navigate the Weaver’s Webs; Her Children must heal rather than harm when dealing with the Weaver. She often gives her packs dangerous missions to cut Wyrm-influence away from Webs) Rorg, the Many-Taloned Hunter (Incarna of the Asteroid Belt) The Thirteenth Sign Tribe: Red Talons Auspice: Ahroun Aetherial Realm: Asteroid Belt Element: Spirit Colors: Dark gray Other Names: Nemesis (Black Furies), Tiamat (Children of Gaia), Balor (Fianna), Surtr (Get of Fenris), Svarazic (Shadow Lords), Atum (Silent Striders), Dali (Silver Fangs), Tekkeitserto (Wendigo) Quality: Instinct Tarot Card: Tower Vices: Hatred Virtues: Cooperation Zodiac Correspondence: None Rorg is a savage that rules over catastrophic change. He has no real time assigned to him on the calendar, instead marking the point between years, the change from one year to the next. He is the Incarna of the Asteroid Belt, which was once a planet, destroyed long ago. Rorg still aches over that loss. The asteroids are like an army on the march, denoting his preference for group strategies. His color is dark gray, the color of doom. While no Garou can actually be born under Rorg, many werewolves gravitate to him anyway, no matter what sign they were truly born under. Thus, “his” Garou are his by choice, not accident of birth. Garou associated with him tend to exhibit a knack for cooperation, which is a bonus among the instinctual pack animals that are the werewolves, yet they also have a rabid hatred and a lust for revenge that often gets the better of them. The Ahroun is Rorg’s favored Auspice, and his Full Moon use the tactics of the pack, overwhelming foes with sheer numbers and force. Rorg’s Philodox make judgments based on instinct or group consensus, while his Galliards try to draw their audience along with them, getting them to participate in the performance. Theurges who choose to follow Rorg use Gifts that make them better fighters, while the tricks of his Ragabash are rather destructive in nature. Once upon a time, the White Howlers were Rorg’s tribe. But when they turned to the Wyrm, he abandoned them and sought out another. The Red Talons, instinctual, savage, vengeful, were Garou after his own heart. The union has been a perfect one since. As the Talons care nothing for calendars, they do not mind not having a lunar month of their own. There must be at least one Red Talon in a pack for Rorg to even consider acting as their Totem, and even then he might refuse if he thinks they’re lenient. (Background Cost: 10; Whenever Rorg’s pack acts together to accomplish a goal, whether attacking a single foe or putting their heads together to create a plan, they get a -1 to ALL difficulties related to the task (e.g., in combat, it would apply to initiative, attack and damage rolls, but not soak rolls – The pack’s goal is to attack, not survive). They also gain +3 Primal-Urge and are taught the Gift: Mindspeak; Rorg’s Children may not forgive any crime against them or their loved ones until those responible have been justly punished)